Midnight Button Findings
by CockyBrat45
Summary: Sometimes something as simple as a button can lead to a deeper understanding, or a few missed hours of sleep.


**I am so pissed right now. I want to know who decided to change Robin's name. That is so wrong. The writer's themselves stated that it was Dick Grayson, not Tim Drake. The show's been going on for two freakin month's .WTH. I bet some DC Nazi has been sending emails everyday telling them to change it. I like Tim just as much as the next fan, but they made it Dick for a reason, and it doesn't hurt that he's my favorite. I sent them an email and I'm asking whoever reads this to do the same.**

**Anywho please enjoy my fic with DICK GRAYSON and Bruce.**

**Once again excuse the spelling and grammer. Dante's still grounded**

XxXxXxXx

Never let be said that Bruce Wayne was a man to go back on a commitment. After all he was still the Batman. But as of late he was seriously rethinking his idea of housing a particular orphan by the name of Dick Grayson.

A startling thought as it was one could not blame him. After all, chasing a one-time-circus performing seven-year-old, across a mansion, for four hours, could crack even the mightiest of men's resolve.

The cross mansion marathon to had come to a stop when Alfred (God bless him) finally managed to catch the little imp and put him to bed. And now after a nice calming bath and a strong shot of brandy he was ready to lose himself to the velvety embrace of his bed.

'_Not to self ' _he thought as he collapsed on his bed with a groan _'Sugar is bad. Very, very bad.'_

And with that final thought he allowed sleep to take him, but not before sending a silent thanks to alcohol, butlers, and crime-free nights.

It was around 12 that Bruce was woken by the sound of tiny feet padding across the carpeted floor.

'_Probably looking for the bathroom.'_ he thought with a yawn, cursing his sensitive senses.

But instead of continuing down the hall the footsteps ceased in front of his door.

'_Or not.'_

Sitting up with a groan, he reached over and turned on his light, just as his door opened to reveal his small seven year old ward .

"Why are you up?" he asked the as the boy stood there a fidgeting. Best to get straight to the point.

The little boy rocked on the balls of his feet, biting his lips as if he was contemplating telling him something but was unsure as to how it should be said.

"I found this!" he finally blurted, holding out his little palm allowing Bruce to see what deserved such immediate attention.

A button.

Bruce felt his eye twitch.

'_Why me?'_

"Well," he said, slowly, calmly. "Can't have that laying around now can we." he plucked the button from the boy's hand resisting the urge to chuck it out a window. "Good night." He smiled tightly, hoping the boy would catch the hint and go back to bed so he could too.

But Dick didn't leave. Instead he stood there in his blue pajamas, his hands crossed behind his back, a look of disappointment on his face.

Bruce stared at the still present boy, wondering why he wasn't leaving. He noted the posture, the look ,and the fact that he felt to need to wake him up for a button and then it hit him.

'_It couldn't be that-, no- he didn't-.'_

You want to sleep here?" he asked incredulously completely baffled by the idea.

But the child must have taken the question as an invitation that is to say if the delighted smile that spread across his face was any indication.

XxXxXxXx

Two minutes later saw Bruce silently cursing himself as the boy proceeded to jump up and down on this bed.

There was no one to blame but himself, but honestly in the wake of that smile how could he have possibly said no?

Damn cute kid, he just couldn't win.

"No Jumping." He growled grabbing the bouncing boy by his sides and setting him down on the bed. "If you're going to sleep in here you will not jump."

"But your bed's springier than mine." The seven-year-old whined.

"I don't care." He filed away that implication to scold later; right now he just wanted sleep. "No jumping."

The boy whined, before plopping on one of Bruce's plush bed. Sighing in contentment he nuzzled one of the satin pillows, hugging it tight to his body.

"Your pillows are soft." He stated as he buried his face into the cushiony softness.

"I imagine so." Bruce replied wearily, as he sinked back against his own pillow.

"And your bed is big." He continued, stating the obvious.

"I know."

"And soft,"

Now Bruce was losing patience. "As a bed should be."

"And black."

"Are you done?" Bruce growled. He wanted sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

Dick let out a tiny giggle earning a glare from the gazillionaire . He saw nothing funny.

"You know, "Dick said ,smile still bright on his face as Bruce held in a groan. "Back at the circus mom, dad and I all shared the same bed."

Bruce raised a brow but let the boy continue.

"It wasn't because we didn't have room, we were some of the biggest stars at the circus, but we were close and Mom and Dad couldn't bare the thought of me sleeping in another room so we bought a huge bed like this one and, every night we would jump on the bed together and tell silly stories until we were sleepy .But now-"his voice trailed of as he brought the covers over his head.

"Now they're gone." It was said in a whisper, muffled by the covers, but Bruce heard it anyway.

Bruce couldn't explain what compelled him to do it, but before he comprehend what he was doing his were already wrapped around the small boy ,bringing him into a warm embrace.

"You can sleep here." He whispered into the boy's hair. "You can sleep here whenever you wish, until you are sick of it or me or both."

Dick remained still for few moments, and Bruce worried that he may have moved too fast, but then a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him back.

"I'd like that."

It was said in such a small, grateful voice that Bruce hugged him even tighter. This kid, who would ever give him up?

"But no jumping." He stated in an afterthought.

"Awwwww."

End.

**Another fluffy fic. Hope you enjoyed it. ****On an off note In the midst of watching the newest episode of YJ a magnificent thing happened. A ray of the purest light burst forth from the heavens illuminating my TV as it presented me with the glorious visage of Robin without his sunglasses. In. a. muscle. shirt and if things could not get any better they had bat family bonding. Squee. Even though this ep was Kaldur centric that small segment made it worth it. Not the robin-less episode (Nothing can ever make up for that) But the week of No YJ. Oh and can't forget the awesome Flash family. **

**Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Typed this up in 4****th**** block. Couldn't post til now though**


End file.
